


Why Jingle Bells?

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/McGee [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Tim's first visit to Tony's apartment or the first visit alone, at least. He talks Tony into giving him a tour. When he discovers the jingle bells in Tony's bedroom, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: One shots - Tony/McGee [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572800
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Why Jingle Bells?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 20: Jingle Bells of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/282261.html).
> 
> I apologize in advance. I'm not sure what happened here, but I did get some bad news yesterday, so that might have contributed to how this story turned out.

“So do I get the full tour?” McGee nudged Tony with a wink and a smile.

“Sure?” Tony shrugged. “I mean it’s not like there’s anything exciting. It’s just a normal apartment.”

“Show me, anyway,” McGee demanded.

Tony gave in graciously and they started with the kitchen which then led into the living room and Tony’s movie collection. McGee hummed, looking interested in some of the movies, but saying nothing. Tony paused after the living room debating whether he should show off his bedroom or not. He still wasn’t sure why McGee wanted this tour in the first place.

“You can’t stop there, Tony,” Tim grinned slyly.

Tony raised an eyebrow, accepting the challenge that Tim had tossed his way. He opened the door to his bedroom so that McGee could explore the room and the attached ensuite to his heart’s content. Tony said nothing, leaning against a wall casually as McGee moved around the room. 

“Are those jingle bells?” McGee asked.

Tony blinked. He’d forgotten about those. “Yep.”

“Are they hanging from a stand that says ‘Keep Calm and Jingle On’?”

Tony smirked, “Yes.”

“Do I want to know?” McGee muttered. He stared at Tony’s expression a little more and shook his head. “No, I don’t want to know.”

“Scared, McGee? You’re the one who wanted the tour.”

“That was just because I wanted to be able to imagine you in your apartment better,” Tim blurted.

Tony’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Is that so?”

Tim blushed. “Forget, I said that. I mean it’s just because I’ve never gotten the tour of your apartment before. Plus, I need it for research for my next book,” he babbled.

“Oh no, I don’t think I can do that.” Tony advanced on McGee, his eyes dark and intense like a predator. 

“Tony!” Tim gulped, his eyes darting away looking for an escape.

“Don’t worry, Tim. I won’t do anything you don’t want,” Tony purred, into McGee’s ear, his voice filled with promise, as he walked McGee backwards until his back hit the wall and Tony’s arms settled on either side of McGee’s face, enclosing McGee in without touching him.

McGee stuttered and a confused expression flashed across his face. “Stop joking around, Tony.”

“Oh, cuore mio, I’m not joking.” Tony’s smile softened, the passionate edges turning warm instead.

“What’s that mean?” McGee gasped.

“It’s a secret,” Tony whispered, not about to tell McGee that it meant my heart when he didn’t know what was going on here. “I’ll tell you later.”

McGee flushed. “Tony,” he protested.

“What, Tim? What do you want?” Tony caressed the younger man’s face, trying to comfort him a little bit. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if Tim tensed up. Plus, Tony wasn’t interested if Tim wasn’t willing. 

“I don’t know,” Tim whined, tilting his head into Tony’s hand.

“Do you want to know what the jingle bells are used for?” Tony asked as he dropped a kiss on the juncture between Tim’s neck and shoulder. 

“Tony! Don’t tease me.”

“Would you like to move this to the bed, Tim?” Tony slid a hand down Tim’s side, slipping his fingers in to intertwine with Tim’s.

“Please,” McGee practically moaned.

“Your wish is my command,” Tony winked as he used their connected hands to lead McGee to his bed. This wasn’t how he’d expected Tim’s visit to end in the slightest, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He just hoped that he would be good enough that Tim would want to stay afterwards. No one ever wanted to stay.

Tony took a deep breath and pushed his concerns down as far as he could in his mind, focusing instead on making this experience as pleasurable as possible for McGee. Tony knew he was good. He’d been told that many times, usually right before they told him why it wouldn’t work out.

Tony silently tried to get rid of the negative thoughts with a quick shake, pressing his lips to the small bit of skin that Tony could reach with McGee still clothed. His fingers fumbled as he worked the buttons of McGee’s shirt. He couldn’t remember the last time he'd struggled to removes someone's outfit. He ignored the signs that this meant more to him than any previous relationship he’d had. 

Tim grabbed Tony’s hand before it could do more. “Tony,” he paused. “We don’t have to do this.”

Tony shook his head to indicate they didn’t need to stop. “No, it’s fine. It’s what you want, right?”

Tim pulled back, his voice growing stronger as he spoke, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. We can wait for sex, Tony. It won’t change the way I feel about you.”

Tony froze in shock. “What?”

Tim patted his hand. “There’s no rush, Tony. I’ll wait, however, long you need me to.”

“No one’s ever been willing to put the physical on hold before. That’s all they’ve ever wanted from me.” Tony whispered, his face falling into his hands to hide how much Tim’s offer had affected him.

Tim sat up fully and pulled Tony into his arms, “Oh, Tony. I want so much more with you than just your body.”

Tony couldn’t help the hitch in his breath. He knew he was close to tears. “Thanks, Tim,” he murmured, burying his face in McGee’s chest and holding on tight. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually cried. According to his father, DiNozzos don’t cry. That had never stopped Tony from crying, though. It had just prevented him from doing so in front of other people. 

He felt Tim’s hand slide soothingly over his hair and down his back and he couldn’t help laughing against McGee’s body. “I’m sure this isn’t what you expected.”

“I just want you to be yourself with me, Tony. Don’t worry about expectations.”

“When did you get so smooth, Tim?”

“I may not be overly experienced with relationships, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want and what I’m willing to offer to get it. One of us has to be willing to open up or this relationship will be doomed before it starts.”

Tony chuckled again. “I can’t believe that you still want that with me.”

“Oh, Tony. There’s nothing you could say or do that would change what I want.”

“But I’m nothing like the Tony you know.”

“Let me be the judge of that. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Tony stared at Tim, trying to figure out whether he was actually serious. When he saw no signs of hesitation even after watching him for a long time, Tony finally sighed, “Okay.”

Tony shifted around so that he could see McGee’s face easier and curled his hand around the others again. They spent the rest of that night talking and eventually fell asleep still wrapped around each other. Tony didn’t know what was going to happen, but as he fell asleep he knew he was looking forward to finding out and for once wasn’t dreading waking up alone because his partner snuck out in the middle of the night or because he’d been the one to sneak out, knowing they didn’t want him to stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
